A Sweet Kiss from the Sugar Queen
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Toph feels a bit down on her self for being the only one in Team avatar to be single. Though she has someone to her fancy she is afraid of what the water bender will think, that dang sugar queen needs to stop being so sweet!


**yeah guys, so yeah as you are probably guessing...i have writers block on a few of my stories...I am so sorry! anyways i will spend my days thinking about how to update those but for now I actually have written my first soft yuri story...it was bound to happen eventually...but anyways this one is about toph and katara, its soft yet i really like it and came up with it on the spot...yeah so i hope you enjoy and tell me if you think I should do more yuri stories in the future...maybe ones that get a bit more graphic...idk for some reason that scares me like, i feel like i am going to bad scare feeling...anyways just enjoy it you little munchkins! **

I lie there pondering my thoughts as I hear clinking and clanking of pots and other kitchen supplies as Katara

scurried around the kitchen preparing dinner for sokka, aang, suki, and zuko. I curl my toes and huff before

sitting up.

"Katara I'm BORED!" I whine as I stand up and stomp the ground.

"Well why don't you go outside and practice some more of your bending until suki and the boys get home." Katara

suggested as i hear her turn on the stove to boil some water for the spaggetti.

"I've done a lot of that today, don't get me wrong its fun and all but i wish i could do more." I say as make my way

to the dining table and lay on top of it.

"Toph, please get of the table its not a bed." Katara scolded as I stick my tongue out.

"Come on sour puss there has got to be something i can help with." I say sprawling myself even more across the

dining table.

"Ugh, Toph I don't know, maybe you can get me materials as I ask for them how about that?" she says and I look to

her.

"...okay." i say as I hop of the ground and make my way to the stove.

"besides, what got you so into cooking all of a sudden?" She asked as I lean against the counter awaiting an order

from the sugar queen.

"I don't know, I mean I'm growing up so I might as well learn a little responsibility." I say and Katara stops her

moving, and turns her head to me.

"Toph, are you okay? are you sure you're not sick or anything?" She says as she pats my shoulder.

"Jeez I'm fine why?" I say as I swat her arm away.

"You're just acting...odd i guess." Katara said as I hear an opening of a cardboard box and hear a scratching sound

that sounded like uncooked sliding noodles that landed into the pot.

"What? is it alien of me to start acting a little mature?" I stomp my foot while my fists position on my hips.

"well you sure weren't acting mature when you were laying on the table over there a few moments ago.

"...fine, maybe I've been thinking lately that...that I'm...not good enough for anyone." I say turning my head

away from katara and began to pace the kitchen.

"Toph, you are an awesome bender, you have a great sense of humor, and you have the strongest personality i have

ever seen in a person, even aang, i mean yeah he is a great bender and yes he is the avatar, but he just doesn't

have that tough love you have." Katara said as I could just imagine a smile on her face.

"Not in that sense katara..." I blush as I look away again, as wonder if saying anything to katara was even worth

it, but talking to suki about this would be a little awkward and well I've known katara longer and i think she would

understand such a silly dilemma.

"Do you mean relationship wise Toph?" Katara asked as I can sense her turning around to look at me.

"Well yeah... I mean if you haven't notice: Zuko has Mai, Sokka has Suki, and well you...you have aang...who do i

have...no one." I say sounding more depressing than i had meant to.

"Oh Toph I-"

"Save it sugar plum, I've heard it all before 'You will find someone someday, your not alone, you just gotta keep

looking.' and I'm gonna tell you this, being blind makes it a little harder to 'keep looking'. " I say sarcastically

as I feel my bangs brush the bridge of my nose.

"Toph, have you tried to brush up on anyone you like?" Katara asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Well...uh." I ponder as i do remember having a small crush on sokka, but in odd turn of events, since my time has

really been consumed hanging out with Katara, it was weird but i had started to obtain feelings for the water

bender, it scared me slightly and i was unsure of how that was what i really felt but i wasn't going to tell her i

was contemplating the feeling and ideas, for pete sake i had never really seen her before in literal terms but the

way aang described her and the way sokka complained, she had to be one heck of a good looking girl. But a few other

problems occured to me was that not only was katara a girl like me but aang had a thing for her and Katara seemed to

share those feelings, leaving me once again the lonely one in the group.

"Well?" She asked again and I feel my face burn up.

"Not anyone in particular I guess." I say a little quieter than usual leaving katara tapping her foot as he arms

crossed.

"Well your expression says otherwise, it's okay, you can tell me, I'm not that mean of a person to go spreading

around someone elses crush, the reason being is because it's not for me to tell." I could sense a smile pulling at

her lips and I feel even more silly. It would never happen yet i get flustered anyways by the thought of even being

thought of in a way called a 'relationship'."

"Well it's really stupid, and is never gonna happen 'cause that person likes a different person and in which that

other person shares the same feelings, and i wouldn't want to be the one to separate the two for my childish

imagination." I chuckle nervously as I hear katara stir the pot with the noodles in it.

"Well even if that person likes another person, doesn't mean you still can't like them, i mean yes adultery is not a

good thing but being that person's friend in time of need and being close to them should leave you satisfied shall it

not? As for the relationship deal, I think that you should at least tell them so that they are aware, it may seem

awkward at first but you feel better once it is off your chest, also i think the other person would find you very

trustworthy." Katara turned back around and strained the noodles.

"What if it was someone really unexpected and everyone was surprised by it or...thought differently of me because

of who i like?" I ask nervously and Katara steps back to the stove to put the noodles back into the bowl and then

began to add the meat, sauce and meatballs.

"Toph, we are your friends, we would never think of you differently other than you as one of our close friends. We

would except anyone you choose." Katara smiled as she turned off the stove and turned to me.

"Well If i tell you, you have to promise to be cool about it okay?" I say a little more quieter. Katara leans on the

counter.

"Yes I promise." She says as I straighten my posture.

"Well It's someone who when i first met them, I didn't really fancy them, I was really...mean to this person." I

say and look at my feet.

"Someone I fought with a lot." I say and sense Katara walk up to me.

"Who is it Toph?" she asks nicely.

"It's...umm.." I take a deep breath in. "you." I say and I step away and i can feel Katara's heartbeat gain a

faster pace.

"Me Toph?" Katara asked in a confused tone, I look up to her, my face obviously burning.

"Wow, i never expected that one, especially out of you Toph." Katara giggled and I hang my head again.

"I told you, its stupid." I say burying my face in my hands before Katara grabbed them and lifted my chin.

"It's not stupid Toph, I'm glad you told me." Katara smiled and kissed me on the check and flush a deep red.

"Katara...stop it..." I said flustered.

"What? I am only being sweet to you in return, isn't that why you call me sugar queen all the time." She asked and I

laugh nervously.

"yeah...thats what i mean by it" I joke as i push the thought aside.

"Katara...can ask one quick favor...its going to be really silly and stupid..." I say as I lift my head toward

her.

"Yes?" she asked nicely as I sense a smile lift her cheeks.

"Can...i give you a small kiss...I've just never done it before...i just thought I'd ask." I said my face red and

flushed.

"Here." She said as I hear movement and the next thing i know I feel a warm pair of lips press against mine softly

yet firmly, she brings her hand to the side of my face and grazes it gently before pulling back again.

"There is a small little gift for your to keep." She smiles and I feel embarrassment rush through my head as I nod

and feel my face burn up once again.

"Thank you sugar queen. "I smile and she hugs me.

"You're welcome Toph."


End file.
